Words Unspoken
by quizasvivamos
Summary: Blaine proposes to Kurt, and it doesn't go as planned; however, what happens is exactly what they needed.


**Author's Notes:** I wasn't sure if I was going to post this, but considering what I watched in that finale, I think I need to. I wrote this *a few days ago in anticipation knowing that Klainers would more than likely be disappointed.

Basically, this is something along the lines of what I think should happen between Kurt and Blaine in order for them have a proper and meaningful reconciliation and reunion.

* * *

Blaine pushed the door open and ran to catch up with Kurt after he stormed out of the Lima Bean and into the pouring rain. He reached Kurt's side, chest heaving as he caught his breath, and grabbed his arm to turn Kurt around to face him. Kurt's whole body was shaking and Blaine could see the tears mixing with the rain on his flushed face. His hair was now sopping wet and matted down against his forehead. His lip trembled.

"Please, Kurt - stop running away like this," Blaine shouted, distress in his voice. This was not the plan at all, not how Blaine imagined this scenario to play out. In fact, it was as far from it as possible. But right now, he realized he was an idiot for thinking it could have played out any other way.

"You can't just whip a ring out of your pocket and expect me to be okay, to act like nothing ever happened! We're not even together, Blaine! I – I can't -" Kurt sobbed, unable to finish his thought. His mind was reeling in confusion, and his emotions were so jumbled that he felt like he was about to throw up. Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around himself and shivered.

Blaine saw the defeated look in Kurt's eyes before Kurt turned his gaze towards the ground where water was gathering around his feet. Blaine swallowed hard, not sure where to go from here. The rain was working the gel out of his hair and obscuring his vision as they stood there on the sidewalk across from each other in silence. Blaine glanced to the side and then back at Kurt before finally speaking.

"I'm sorry," Blaine practically whispered, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

The rain beat against the pavement and against their bodies as they stood there becoming drenched, clothing sticking to their skin. Even though it was May, the rain was chilly, and the tension between them made the atmosphere that much colder. Their tears were the only source of warmth which was quickly washed away.

"What are we, Kurt? This whole running around together and ignoring the fact that there's still something that we really need to talk about. You said you weren't ready before, that you didn't care anymore, but I know now that things are different, things have changed, and we need to figure out what this is between us," Blaine said, voice strangled with emotion.

Kurt looked back up at Blaine, and hesitated, deep in thought, before finally answering.

"You hurt me, Blaine. I just couldn't fathom the fact that you would ever – that you would do _that_ to me. I tried to get over you, but it turns out that it would never be easy. In fact, it proved impossible. Rachel convinced me that I needed to find someone new." Kurt paused. "I liked Adam, but I couldn't stop comparing him to you…everything he said, everything he did, all I could think about was you, us, how easy everything was, how comfortable we were…"

"Are you – are you with him, with Adam…?" Blaine asked, terrified and not really wanting to know the answer. His stomach twisted at the thought. He never even thought to ask Kurt about this. He felt like a complete moron now.

"No, and that's the thing. Adam was just a thing, an idea, an attempt at something that wasn't you, someone to make me forget all about you," Kurt said, feeling slightly guilty.

Blaine exhaled and smiled slightly in spite of himself.

"And when I came back – it was so difficult to even look at you. I didn't feel like I belonged here, it didn't feel like home anymore. And I tried to convince myself that I hated you for what you did." Kurt swallowed. "But I understand now how I hurt you too. I was so caught up with my exciting new life in New York that I forgot about how you were still here, still needed me. I guess I tried to convince myself that you were strong enough to make it alone, but that's not how relationships work, now is it…" he said sadly.

"I hated myself for what I did, I still do. All I could think about was how I had lost you, maybe forever, and I couldn't live with myself. I didn't want anything with anyone else, I never wanted anything or anyone but you. It was the worst feeling – all the plans we had made to spend the rest of our lives together – Kurt, I knew that, after I – I _cheated_, that it was the worst decision I had ever made in my life," Blaine whimpered.

"I know," Kurt said voice shaky but calm. He bit his lip. "Tina told me…she told me how you shut down, how lost you became, like you weren't Blaine anymore. I was reckless, too, coming back and hooking up with you during the wedding all the while screwing with your emotions and not knowing exactly what it was doing to me," Kurt admitted. He uncrossed his arms and let them fall and hang limply by his sides.

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hands in his own, squeezing gently. They stood there, eyes locked for a moment. The rain continued to fall heavily around them. Now there was an exchange of warmth through their hands as they held them there. Blaine blinked back more tears.

"I really need to know if you still want to be with me. I'm completely prepared to lay all my cards on the table, offer you my whole being. I promise to never ever hurt you again. I want to be with you. I need you, Kurt. I'm so in love with you that it physically hurts me every day that we are apart, and I think that someone else is going to come scoop you up and I'll never get to see you smile again, never get to hold you like I used to, to be the one who makes you laugh - and then when that school shooting happened -" Blaine cut off and sobbed brokenly.

Kurt's stomach clenched up. He would never forget the text messages and phone calls he'd received that day. He couldn't sleep that night because he couldn't stop crying and thinking about all the 'what ifs' and how terrified his friends must have been - and Blaine. Kurt was incredibly grateful that nothing happened, that everyone was safe. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if it had played out any other way…he didn't want to think about it.

"…and I thought giving you that ring would make you believe in me again, believe me when I told you how sorry I truly am –" Blaine added, barely audible.

Kurt stared hard at Blaine, processing everything, turning everything over in his mind.

"It wasn't over. It still isn't over, Kurt. It never has to be over. Please tell me it's not," Blaine pleaded.

"It was never over for me. I told you I was never saying goodbye to you. I meant it. I will always mean it," Kurt said as a whole new wave of tears flowed steadily down his cheeks.

Blaine let out a sound like something in between a giggle and a choked sob. He stepped in towards Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. God, he missed touching him like this. Kurt brought his arms up, sliding them up and around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder and broke down into a complete and utter mess, his body now shaking so hard that Kurt held him tighter, closer to his body in attempt to calm and still him. Although the rain had now soaked them down to the bone, they were no longer shivering.

"We were just children, Blaine. We're still only children. But I know one thing's for certain…what we had was real. I loved you – I still love you. I never stopped loving you," Kurt said softly.

Blaine pulled away and looked into Kurt's eyes again but did not release his grip on Kurt's waist.

"Kurt –"

"But, Blaine, that ring – you're such a fool. We can't rush into something like that."

"I was scared."

"Blaine. Do you really want to be with me?"

"Yes. A thousand times, yes," he cried out.

"Then tell me you want to be with me. Don't scare the shit out of me," Kurt said, laughing nervously.

Blaine forced himself to laugh along, but he really was serious about the proposal.

"I don't want you to leave me again. I mean, I know I'll be in New York next year, but that's next year, Kurt, and who knows what could happen before then."

"Blaine, there's something I need to tell you," Kurt began slowly. "One night when we were all snowed in in New York, we decided to have a movie marathon – but – but we didn't make it through the first movie. It was – it was Moulin Rouge. When they started singing 'Come What May', it all flooded back, all the feelings, all the promises and the memories, and I felt – empty. Incomplete. That was supposed to be our wedding song, Blaine. That's when I realized that I couldn't keep lying to myself, that I had to forgive you, that I couldn't go on without you – that was my moment about you."

"Do you mean -?" Blaine smiled through his tears.

"When you pulled that ring out, I wanted to say yes, to shout it out for all the world to hear, but I knew I couldn't. Then I wanted to smack you for being such an asshole, for messing with me like that. I still want to say yes…but I'm not ready," Kurt said.

"Can we start over? Pretend none of this happened? I just want everything to be okay again, like it was before we lost our way," Blaine asked, desperate for some definitive answer.

"I'd love to start over."

Blaine grinned and wrapped his arms around Kurt again, digging his face into Kurt's neck and breathing in the scent of his skin.

"I love you so much," he breathed, pulling away from Kurt.

"_Never thought I could feel like this…_" Kurt sang out softly, grabbing Blaine's hands.

"_I will love you, until my dying day_," Blaine half sang, half laughed in response, bringing Kurt's hands to rest on his chest by his heart. More tears ran down his face. But he was happy.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his body again, but this time he brought their faces together. Their lips met in a kiss that was gentle at first but then became increasingly more intense as they relearned each others' touches, reactions, the sounds they made. Their lips slid together with an urgency never known before, like they were finally breathing again after being forced underwater for too long. This was long overdue, and they slipped right back into it, back into being Kurt and Blaine. It was so easy, so comfortable. The rain streamed down from their soaked hair, dripped down off their lashes, ran down their cheeks, and mingled with their lips, making the kiss wetter, smoother.

Blaine broke off the kiss and pulled away.

"Um, Kurt, I don't know how to say this…I know this is a 'no' for now, but - will you wear my ring one day…? It doesn't have to be soon, I mean, it doesn't have to be ever. I don't want to force you into anything –" Blaine said hurriedly but was shushed by Kurt.

"Of course I will. Someday soon."

"Okay," Blaine said, beaming.

"But what are we doing still standing out in this?" Kurt laughed, realizing the ridiculousness of the situation – not that it wasn't ironically dramatic and romantic, which he could appreciate.

Blaine linked his arm with Kurt's, and they walked towards Blaine's car and drove away in the direction of Blaine's house where they could be dry, warm, where they could be them again.


End file.
